Just Business
by CauseImTheQueen
Summary: Hiccup Haddock is the future successor of the Haddock Law Firm, which is one of the biggest and widest law firms in the country. Despite having everything, the fame, the power, the glory, the wealth and especially the good looks, Hiccup is unhappy. But when an unexpected meeting leads to an unexpected relationship, things are about to get a little but hot in here.


_There are no smut in this chapter but there will be on the future ones. Please back out now if you are sensitive to those kind of things, thank you! xx_

* * *

 ** _Hiccup_**

* * *

I sighed as I crushed out another name out of the list for the umpteenth time of the day, my trusted pen running out of ink at the very last minute. Furious, I threw the damn thing at the wall, my head throbbing in pain. Why was I acting like a nutcase you ask? Well, simple. I'm going to be the head of my dad's law firm in a week and nothing is going right in this place, starting with that damn pen who is now bleeding on the new white carpet. I banged my head on the desk for several times before I stared at the list of the names of all the applicants for the job, as well as the urgent hiring notice on it. Out of the 50 applicants for the position as my personal secretary, none of those girls were the right person to hire. They were either too young, too old, too chatty, too quiet, too slutty, too concealed, too dumb, too smart, too confident with their lady parts, too boyish, too arrogant or basically, they were too naive to be in the position. Why am I being such a dork about this? Because my dad's a perfectionist and he wouldn't stand an error.

"Hiccup?!"

Speak of the devil. "Hey Dad," I reply with boredom, not even looking up from the desk. "What is this mess?" He pointed to the ink blot on the carpet before sighing in defeat. "So, did you find a secretary yet?"

 _Obviously not._

I didn't even bother to answer as the grown man sighed and left without a word. Ever since he announced my reign over the law firm, the distance between us had been growing. I mean, why not? I didn't ask for this stupid job! I want to be free from the shackles that bind me to this cruel earth. "Hiccup, I want you to get a secretary today or you'll regret it." I _nearly_ jumped out of my seat when I heard his voice through the phone. I rolled my eyes and began scanning the list of applicants once more.

49 names were crushed out, so might as well give this girl a shot. "Hey Juliet?" I called through the phone. "Yes Sir?" "Could you call in Miss Athena Prior?" The line went silent as I waited for her reply. "I'm sorry Sir Haddock but Miss Prior had gone out to buy snacks while waiting. She said she'll be back in a few minutes." I clicked my tongue and told her I could wait. _Might as well grab a cup of coffee._

The only perk in working in this avenue was the long line of coffee shops that served delicious coffee and pastries, which satisfied my sweet tooth. I grabbed a cup of black coffee and a doughnut (or maybe two) and rushed back to the office. The delicious flavor melted in my mouth as I took a bit of the circular disguise of sugar. Maybe my luck was finally coming back together-

 _ **CRASH!**_

I spoke too soon.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry." Great, there's a huge coffee stain on my new suit. Perfect! "Hot hot hot hot hot!" I repeated as the beverage made contact on my suit. "Not too bad yourself, son." I looked up and saw a blonde girl with red lips that matched her stilettos. I could only glare back at her as the anger bubbled up inside of me. She doesn't know who I am? Well, she;s about to regret it. Juliet came rushing in and began to apologize, but before she could even say my name and address me formally, I shot her a look that said _'shut up'_ in bold letters. "It's alright, Jul, I'm fine," I lied and excused myself out of there. I needed to dress ASAP. I sprinted to the elevator and pushed the 11th floor button, waiting for the stupid thing to hurry up and bring me to my office already.

After waiting for an eternity, I finally reached my floor and ran to the office. I pray that I still have that spare suit in the closet. I opened the white cabinet and sighed in relief at my back up suit.

A smirk came into my lips as I stared at the girl in front of me, who was now shaking in fear and embarrassment. I eyed her up and down, from her blonde locks to her red heels, and took every single feature in. My last applicant was the idiot who embarrassed me in front of my employees and threw a punch line at me. But I must admit, she is kinda hot. "Well then Miss Prior, take a seat." She did as she was told as I scanned her resume. She wasn't at the top nor bottom of her class but she managed to pass and the notes below were quite amusing.

"So Miss Prior, why would you like to work for me?"

She was about too open her mouth when I cut her off.

"Considering the fact that you spilled my coffee and yours on my new suit which costs maybe more than your life savings." She blushed and hung her head. Oh I loved the feeling of having people wrapped around my finger, the sense of power delights me. She began stuttering out a response, which didn't even register in my brain. "It's stated here that you have 'excellent social skills' care to elaborate on that?"

"I-um."

"Listen here, Miss Prior. I take my business really seriously."

I am such a liar.

"And I do not tolerate any mistakes in my presence."

I sound like my Dad now, wow.

"But I'm willing to give you another shot at this." My lips went back to a straight line as she perked up and stared back at me with joy. "Because you are the only one, out of 50 other applicants who pass my expectations. Minus our first meeting, that is." I stood up and so did she.

"Welcome to the firm, Miss Prior, or shall I say Athena?"

I smirked as she blushed at the sound of her name. She's just like the others. What do I expect? WHo wouldn't fall for this body of mine?

"Thank you so much SIr! I won't let you down."

Oh I don't expect you to keep your word either. But I;m such this is one hell of a ride.


End file.
